Ten years ago, the field of functional neuroimaging began a period of unprecedented growth spurred by the development of functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) in concert with previously developed imaging techniques and expertise. Since that time, the number of institutions involved in neuroimaging has grown apace and that expansion continues today as increasingly sophisticated applications develop in basic science and, more recently, in clinical practice. Despite this exceptional growth, there has been a shortage of researchers who are well trained in the technology, application and neuroscience of functional imaging. The proposed training program in functional neuroimaging is designed to address this shortage by offering a multidisciplinary program of intensive instruction with an emphasis on the theory and practice of neuroimaging, the physiological basis of imaging signals and neural function, the design and implementation of neuroimaging studies, the subsequent analysis, display and interpretation of neuroimaging data and the application of these techniques to fundamental problems of basic and clinical neuroscience. Applicants to the program are anticipated to have scientific interests ranging from strongly MR biophysics to purely neuroscience. The training program is also designed to meet the needs of trainees at two different levels of career development. For predoctoral trainees, the program seeks to instill a broad understanding of the fundamental principles and practice of neuroimaging and to teach the application of those principles to imaging-related research. In contrast, the program for post-doctoral trainees assumes that the student already has attained expertise in research within a field that the trainee wishes to combine with neuroimaging. The goal in the latter case, is to provide the trainee with the necessary neuroimaging tools and expertise to initiate a unique, long-term program of research incorporating a strong neuroimaging component. The training of students will be undertaken by a unique multidisciplinary team of faculty mentors representing research interests ranging from MR biophysics to cognitive neuroscience and clinical practice. Through an integrated curriculum of didactic course work, research projects, seminars, national and international presentations as well as personal mentoring students will emerge prepared for a career and leadership role in neuroimaging. [unreadable] [unreadable]